A Heart Felt Poem
by Dark Princess Catalyna
Summary: ONE SHOT:Kenshin is getting Kaoru's dirty laundry out of her room when he finds a note. And it's addressed to HIM! What does the note say? And what will ti change between Kenshina nd Kaoru?


A/n: This is a short little one shot I decided to make during my spare time. A warning to you, It MIGHT not be good. There I said my warning. Now if you don't like it. Flame me all you want. I'll understand. Really I will. Why is everybody looking at me strangely? What did I do? STOP IT!! YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!! AHH!!!!  
  
I own nothing. Wished I did, but sadly, I don't.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A Heart Felt Poem  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Kenshin!! Why is my Kimono Dirty!?" The voice of Kaoru rand through the air waking Kenshin up from his nap by a tree. He leaped into the air in surprise and hit his head on an overhanging branch, then he was knocked back to the ground with a large bump on his head.  
  
"Oro." Kenshin muttered. Then it hit him. "Coming Kaoru-Dono!!" He then leaped back up again, being sure to dodge the branch, and ran into the kitchen.  
  
He found Kaoru, holding up one of her light blue Kimono's glaring murderously and looking very mad. Kenshin gulped when her angry gaze turned on him.  
  
"When will you stop saying "dono" at the end of my name?" Koaru asked looking very mad.  
  
"Sessha was only showing the respect that you deserve, that I was," Kenshin muttered.  
  
"And stop with the Sessha business!" She snapped. Then her face softened before looking down at her blue Kimono again. Then she looked mad again. "Did you stain my Kimono I wanted to wear today?"  
  
"Uhh. NO Kaoru-Dono I didn't, that I did not." Kenshin said looking confused.  
  
"Oh," Kaoru's face fell. "Then I guess Yahiko or Sano did this!!" She yelled. Kenshin cringed.  
  
"Maybe I should clean it up for you." Kenshin said taking the garment out of her hands. Kaoru smiled at him.  
  
"Would you really do that Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin grinned.  
  
"Of course I would Kaoru-Dono." Kenshin said. "And if you allowed it Sessha could clean all your dirty clothes today."  
  
"That would be very nice of you Kenshin. I do have to train Yahiko today. That bum." She mumbled. "Ok! You can do it if you ant to!" Then she looked ta him in concern. "You sure you want to? I don't want to force you to clean my clothes you know."  
  
"Sessha is positive that he would like to Kaoru-dono." Kenshin confirmed. "You are not forcing me to do anything, that you are not." Kenshin said smiling. Kaoru smiled in response.  
  
"Thank you Kenshin! My dirty clothes are in a corner of my room. You can go get them. Don't stay in there for too long!" Kaoru warned. "I'll be outside training Yahiko now." She then went outside. Kenshin just smiled and went into Kaoru's room to collect her clothes.  
  
Kaoru's room was clearly what Kenshin would call the cleanest room in the Kamiya Dojo. It was easy to find any thing he needed in there. Not that he went in there very many times. Only when Kaoru told him to get something out of there. (A/n: yea right.)  
  
He found the dirty clothes with ease; right in the right hand corner of the room was a big pile of dirty laundry. Kenshin made a beeline for it and picked up the most clothes he could muster for only two hands and left the room. Minutes later, he came back, without his hands so full, thinking of getting the clothes he had left behind. That was when he saw it.  
  
A piece of paper laid on the ground right next to the other clothes. It looked crumbled up and old. 'The paper must have fallen out of one of the Kimono's I was picking up.' Kenshin thought. He picked the paper up and was just about to set it on her vanity when he noticed something on the paper. It was his name.  
  
'I shouldn't be looking at this; Kaoru-dono might get mad.' Kenshin thought to himself, but temptation beat him, and he opened the paper up and looked ta it. His eyes widened and he dropped what ever clothes he had in his hands.  
  
It was a poem, a poem made by Kaoru, and it was addressed to Kenshin. Kenshin knew he shouldn't be reading it, but yet again, temptation beat him.  
  
The paper read:  
  
With eyes so violet,  
  
Soft and Kind. Hair so red,  
  
Flows in the wind.  
  
I couldn't bear if I couldn't see you another time.  
  
You look so kind,  
  
Innocent like a child.  
  
Then you change,  
  
A fighter among fighters.  
  
My hero to all.  
  
I wished I could tell you,  
  
How I feel.  
  
How your face makes me smile.  
  
Just the thought,  
  
Of you leaving.  
  
Brings tears to my eyes.  
  
It makes me cry.  
  
I used to not understand.  
  
Why I missed you so,  
  
But now I know.  
  
You were meant for me.  
  
As I to you.  
  
I just wished I could tell you.  
  
But I'm to scared,  
  
Of you leaving again.  
  
So I'll keep these thoughts to myself.  
  
And hope I can make you stay.  
  
But one day,  
  
I'll be sure to say.  
  
Everything in my heart that's true,  
  
That I love you.  
  
Kenshin's hands shook as his eyes went over the paper, over and over and over again. The paper dropped to the floor and Kenshin sat down with a blank, surprised look on his face. 'Is that how she really feels?' Kenshin wondered to himself. 'I'm not worthy enough of her love.' He thought again. He looked over at the paper on the floor again and he picked it up and reread it.  
  
A few more minutes passed, and Kenshin kept rereading over the poem. A smile then grew on his face. A very BIG smile. 'Miss Kaoru loves me!' He screamed in his mind.  
  
"Kenshin! Have you gotten my clothes out of my room yet? I don't think it takes people that long to pick up clothes!" Kaoru's voice rang through the air, bringing Kenshin back into reality and he quickly crumpled the paper up again and threw it behind her bed. He then grabbed the rest of the clothes and ran out of the room. Looking frantic and happy at the same time.  
  
"I have your clothes Kaoru-Dono!" Kenshin yelled and ran outside where he was going to clean the clothes.  
  
Kaoru stopped training with Yahiko for a few seconds and watched as Kenshin cleaned her clothes. He looked nervous and very happy all at the same time. 'Why is he so happy al of a sudden?' Kaoru wondered. Then it hit her. 'Could he possibly have read my poem I wrote?!' She thought franticly in her head. 'If he did, why does he look so happy?' She wondered again.  
  
'If he did read it, then I won't have to tell him face to face now!' Kaoru thought again. She then smiled and returned to training Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin continued cleaning the clothes and stole a glance at Kaoru every now and then.' One of these days Kaoru, this unworthy person will tell you how he feels too. Until then. I'll keep calling you Koaru-dono.' Kenshin thought with a grin. He then continued his cleaning.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: There is my little old one-shot. Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me!! And sorry for any spelling errors. I didn't have time to check!!  
  
Review! Catalyna, OUT!! 


End file.
